If You Love Me
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Dalam hati, Cagalli merapal doa, berharap sang kekasih dapat memahami bagaimana perasaannya setelah pembicaraannya nanti selesai. Blind collab with Sve Ann for #Takaburc event


" _Pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang sakral, yang aku harapkan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupmu. Dan itu bukan hanya melibatkan antara kau dan dirinya, tetapi juga antara keluargamu dan keluarganya. Kau harus mampu menerima dia juga keluarganya, dan begitupun sebaliknya."_

.

.

 **Gundam Seed/Destiny** **© Sunrise**

 **.**

 **If You Love Me**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, plothole(?), abstrak(?), typo**

 **.**

 **Starter by Sve Ann**

 **Finished by Fuyu no Yukishiro**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Dalam hati Cagalli merapal doa, berharap sang kekasih dapat memahami bagaimana perasaannya setelah pembicaraan nanti selesai.** **Blind Collab with Sve Ann for #Takaburc event.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan ..** **.**

.

Cagalli menatap dalam pada benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya sejak dua hari lalu. Kemarin—tepat setelah sang kekasih menyematkannya pada acara makan malam mereka—ia merasa kebahagaian melingkupinya. Bukan karena ia mengetahui seberapa besar nominal uang yang harus ditukar untuk mendapatkan benda itu, bukan juga karena kilauan berlian yang menjadi daya tariknya tetapi makna yang tersirat atas hubungan mereka.

Bagaimana ia tidak bahagia, jika setelah menjalin hubungan selama delapan bulan, akhirnya ia diberikan kepastian untuk berakhir di pelaminan? Saat itu, Cagalli tidak mampu menghentikan warna merah yang tersepuh di wajah manisnya.

Ketika pulang, ia langsung memamerkannya pada sang ayah. Sang pria paruh baya dengan kewibawaan yang tidak pernah pudar sejak muda memberikan tanggapan berupa kesunyiaan. Dan sebagai satu-satunya garis keturunan dari sang ayah, Cagalli paham bahwa pria itu pun merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama walaupun masih mempertahankan ketegasan ekspresinya.

Merasa tidak mampu membendung rasa gembira, si gadis manis bersurai kuning yang baru memasuki usia dewasa awal pun segera menambatkan tubuhnya pada sang ayah. Memeluk erat tubuh yang hampir lelah menghadapi perguliran waktu dan menumpahkan perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya. Tanpa diduga, surai kuningnya yang hampir mencapai bahu justru diusap lembut.

Kedua manik berwarna amber pun akhirnya berkaca-kaca. Si pemilik sangat ingat kapan terakhir kali kepalanya diusap demikian lembut, yaitu saat ia berusia tujuh tahun dan itu hari dimana ibunya dipanggil oleh sang Tuhan.

Seketika kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh sang ayah enam bulan lalu padanya kembali menyapa.

 **.**

 **#** **If You Love Me** **– AthrunCagalli#**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya—tepat hari ini—Cagalli terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak cukup nyenyak. Ia menatap dalam pada benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya sejak dua hari lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas dekat ranjang. Jemarinya kemudian lincah mengetuk layar ponsel untuk mengirim sebuah pesan.

 **To : Athrun**

 **From : Cagalli**

 **Subject : -**

 _Ath, bisakah hari ini kita bertemu di Fleurs Café? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu._

Dalam hati Cagalli merapal doa, berharap sang kekasih dapat memahami bagaimana perasannya setelah pembicaraan nanti selesai.

 **.**

 **#** **If You Love Me** **– AthrunCagali#**

 **.**

Pembicaraan yang jarang sekali terjadi di antara dua orang itu terjadi ketika kepala keluarga Atha melihat putrinya diantarkan pulang oleh seorang pria.

Selama dua puluh lima tahun semenjak Cagalli hadir melengkapi kebahagiaan rumah tangganya, baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang berani mengantarkan Cagalli hingga depan rumah. Pelayan yang bertugas membuka pintu rumah sudah berteriak tertahan dengan wajah memerah karena akhirnya ada seorang pria yang berhasil menaklukan hati sang nona.

Bukannya Uzumi menjelekkan putri satu-satunya, bukan. Tetapi, meski tak selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama putrinya, Uzumi tahu betul bagaimana Cagalli. Dengan sepasang amber dan helaian pirang sepanjang bahu, Cagalli bisa dikatakan cantik, tapi tetap saja kepribadiannya yang tomboi, keras kepala, terkesan kasar membuat banyak lelaki mundur.

Kemungkinan besar, pria bersurai biru tua itu tergolong golongan orang-orang yang senang menyakiti dirinya sendiri, Uzumi Nara meyakinkan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ...

Kepala keluarga Atha sedikit tersenyum dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat dia jelaskan dengan baik. Yang dapat dia jelaskan hanya perasaan haru karena mungkin sebentar lagi tugasnya sebagai ayah akan berakhir.

"Ayah?"

Pria paruh baya itu berkedip. Menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, objek tatapan matanya telah lama menghilang, bahkan sudah berada di depannya.

"Sedang apa ayah di sini?"

Uzumi menatap putri satu-satunya sebelum berbicara. "Lelaki itu kekasihmu?"

Tanpa perlu diperjelas siapa lelaki yang Uzumi maksud, Cagalli tahu pasti siapa yang dimaksud ayahnya. Lelaki yang dibicarakan sang ayah pastilah Athrun, lelaki yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya dua bulan yang lalu, yang memaksa Cagalli agar segera diizinkan untuk dipertemukan oleh ayahnya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Athrun bisa menyukai sosok seperti Cagalli, karena jujur saja, Cagalli tidak paham. Mereka bertemu karena mereka kebetulan merupakan partner di sebuah acara, lalu tahu-tahu mereka sering bertemu, lama-kelamaan, mereka sering beradu pendapat, yang kadang membuat Cagalli benar-benar naik pitam. Kalau sudah naik pitam, Cagalli tidak akan segan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang menohok hati, bahkan tega melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya kepada orang yang membuatnya benar-benar marah.

Harusnya Athrun Zala yang pintar dan selalu dikelilingi perempuan yang lebih manis dan berkelas ketimbang dirinya lebih pintar memilih kekasih.

"Kurasa, kita harus bicara dengan serius, Cagalli," kalimat ayahnya menghilangkan wajah-wajah Athrun, dan momen penembakan Athrun yang terlalu kaku dan formal dari benaknya. Cagalli tergagap sebelum mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti ayahnya ke ruang kerja.

 **.**

 **#** **If You Love Me** **– AthrunCagali#**

 **.**

"Siapa namanya?"

"Athrun Zala, Yah."

Uzumi terdiam, mengingat-ingat nama keluarga yang tidak asing di telinganya, lalu berdehem ketika ingat nama Zala. Pria itu pernah bekerja sama dengan kepala keluarga Zala.

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

Cagalli terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Bertemu di sebuah acara. Ath partnerku, lalu tahu-tahu kami jadi akrab."

"Kapan kalian mulai berkencan?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu, Yah."

"Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengannya?"

Yang ini, tidak bisa dijawab oleh Cagalli dengan kata-kata selain warna wajah yang memerah dengan cepat, serta kegugupan yang kentara terlihat sebelum Cagalli berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, "Ayah, kami baru berkencan dua bulan... kami masih sebatas, ya..." untuk yang ini suara Cagalli mengecil. "... bergenggaman tangan."

Sebagai ayah yang protektif, tapi tidak dapat meluapkannya karena keterbatasan emosi, Uzumi hanya berdehem, mendadak tidak suka kepada Athrun yang seenaknya menyentuh putri kebanggaannya, meski baru menyentuh tangan.

"Lalu, apa kalian serius dengan hubungan kalian?"

Cagalli terdiam. "Apa kalian hendak melanjutkan hubungan kalian ke jenjang lebih tinggi?"

"Ayah ..."

"Cagalli," Uzumi menghentikan kalimat putrinya. Pelan, Pria itu mendekat, menarik tangan sang putri untuk digenggamnya. "Dengar, Cagalli, Ayah tidak melarangmu untuk berhubungan dengan lelaki manapun, selama dia memang menghargai dan menyayangimu."

"Dan jika dia memang menghargaimu, dia akan serius."

Cagalli terdiam. Teringat perkataan Athrun kepadanya dua bulan yang lalu. Wajahnya serius, menatap Cagalli dalam. "Cag, aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasihku."

Ketika Athrun menggenggam telapak tangan Cagalli, Cagalli tahu bagaimana gugupnya pemuda itu, yang membuat Cagalli yang biasanya bersikap berani menjadi malu-malu.

"Dan kamu harus tahu, denganmu, aku tak pernah berniat untuk putus. Bersamamu, aku serius."

"Ath bilang dia serius, Yah," pelan, Cagalli menjawab, dan Cagalli sama sekali tidak menyangka kalimatnya tadi membuat ayahnya tersenyum lega.

Benar-benar tersenyum.

Rasanya, Cagalli ingin menangis terharu. Sudah berapa lama, sejak kepergian ibunya, Cagalli tidak melihat wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum?

"Kau tahu, Cagalli ..."

Kalimat selanjutnya selalu terngiang di telinga Cagalli.

 **.**

 **#** **If You Love Me** **– AthrunCagali#**

 **.**

 _Fleurs Café_ terletak di pusat perbelanjaan. Lokasinya yang strategis, serta tempatnya yang mengangkat tema minimalis dan nyaman sering dikunjungi orang-orang yang kelelahan sehabis berbelanja. Cagalli baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke _c_ _afé_ langganannya sebelum wanita itu disapa oleh seorang wanita berpenampilan eksentrik.

"Henry!" Cagalli berseru senang. Memeluk rekan yang merupakan pemilik _Café_ berbincang sejenak sebelum Henry Fleurs undur diri karena katanya harus memeriksa sesuatu.

Dan belum lama Cagalli duduk di meja pesanannya, Athrun sudah berada di depan pintu _Café_ _,_ tersenyum ketika menemukan sosok Cagalli.

"Sudah menunggu lama?"

Cagalli menggeleng, tersenyum dan mengambil tempat di depan Cagalli.

"Kau tahu, sepasang kekasih tidak biasanya duduk berhadap-hadapan," Cagalli memulai pembicaraan, dengan nada setengah menggoda, setengahnya lagi serius. "Sepasang kekasih biasanya duduk berdampingan."

Athrun memasang pose berpikir sebelum menjawab," Kalau di sampingmu, aku tidak akan bebas mengamati wajahmu."

Cagalli terdiam, mendadak gugup, dan Athrun tersenyum menyebalkan di mata Cagalli.

"Lalu? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Cag?"

Cagalli terdiam, wajahnya serius. "Ath, Aku mengingat perkataan ayah tentang pernikahan."

"Apa kata ayahmu?"

"Pernikahan adalah suatu hal yang sakral, yang terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup." Cagalli terdiam sebelum melanjutkan dengan wajah bahagia. "Dan itu bukan hanya melibatkan antara aku dan kau, tetapi juga antara keluargaku dan keluargamu. Aku harus bisa menerimamu dan keluargamu, begitupun kamu. Itulah dasar pernikahan. Lalu, ayah mengatakan bahwa pernikahan yang sesungguhnya bukanlah saling melengkapi, tetapi saling menguatkan."

"Ath, ketika mengingatnya, aku sedikit ragu. Apakah aku sanggup menjadi pendamping hidupmu? Mendukungmu? Terkadang, aku masih tidak percaya kenapa kau memilihku, Ath. Ya... begitulah."

Athrun tersenyum menenangkan. "Cagalli Yula Atha, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Cagalli mengerjap, Athrun perlahan mengambil telapak tangan kiri Cagalli, menyentuh jari manis yang telah dihiasi cincin emas pemberiannya, tersenyum melihatnya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan?"

"Ketika aku memilihmu menjadi kekasihku, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melepasmu? Aku serius padamu, Cag."

"Apa menurutmu, aku yang sesumbar tidak akan membiarkan kita putus, lalu aku bisa semudah itu menghancurkan rumah tangga kita nanti dengan sebuah perceraian hanya karena kau tidak bisa mendukungku?"

Cagalli diam. Dadanya sesak, air matanya nyaris keluar. Aneh, padahal, Cagalli tahu betul dia bukan tipe orang yang gampang menangis, tapi akhir-akhir ini, air mata sering sekali keluar. Hatinya terlalu gampang tersentuh jika menyangkut lelaki di depannya.

"Cagalli, ketika aku memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu, aku sudah meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik bagiku. Pernikahan memang dibangun oleh dua orang yang saling menguatkan, tapi kau harus tahu, Cag, tak ada yang salah dengan pernikahan yang saling melengkapi."

"Karena memang begitulah seharusnya, bukan? Tuhan menciptakan Hawa dari tulang rusuk Adam. Kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa memilihmu? Itu pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak seharusnya dilontarkan oleh orang semacam kau Cagalli."

Genggaman tangan Athrun menguat. Senyum Athrun benar-benar membuat cagalli tak sanggup menahan air matanya. "Aku memilihmu, karena memang begitulah ketentuannya. Karena Tuhan sudah memutuskan bahwa kau adalah Hawa yang tercipta dari tulang rusukku."

"Aku percaya itu, Cag. Dan kau harus percaya juga."

Cagalli mengangguk, menangis terharu kemudian tersinggung ketika Athrun menertawai wajah Cagalli yang menangis.

Lalu semua berlanjut kepada pembicaraan kapan orang tua Athrun bisa melamar Cagalli secara resmi dan perkiraan pernikahan mereka. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal yang menyenangkan, hal yang ingin mereka lakukan setelah menikah nanti, hal yang harus mereka persiapkan, bahkan rencana yang lebih jauh lagi dari itu.

Hari itu, Cagalli menyesalkan satu hal, Menyesalkan perasaannya yang meragukan Athrun. Tak seharusnya Cagalli meragukan Athrun karena kekasihnya selalu memahami perasaannya, dan selalu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Cagalli merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

"Athrun, terima kasih."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

 **Sve Ann's note:**

Mohon maaf kalau cerita ini sangat abstrak dan sangat gantung(?).

 **Fuyu's Note:**

Dalam cerita ini, Uzumi adalah ayah sah (?) dari Cagalli. ^^

Jujur, tema ini agak berat untuk bisa saya selesaikan. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sejujurnya membuat saya takut, tapi saya malah dapat cerita yang isinya orang yang akan menikah. Jujur, saya nangis pas lihat draftnya ... hiks

Pertama, saya minta maaf jika lanjutannya berbeda dari harapan Sve-san. Kedua, Saya ingin mengatakan 'Tadaima' pada fandom ini. Duh, bahkan jadi reader di fandom ini saja sudah tidak sanggup saya lakukan. Ketiga, saya berharap cerita ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Terima kasih banyak untuk panitia event. Terima kasih untuk Sve Ann. Maaf karena draftmu baru saya selesaikan di detik-detik garis mati. Hiks.

Selanjutnya, selamat menikmati. Terima kasih ...

24072016

Fuyu no yukishiro


End file.
